1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having multiple light-emitting stacked layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting Diode (LED) is a solid state semiconductor element including a p-n junction formed between a p-type semiconductor layer and an n-type semiconductor layer. When imposing a certain level of forward voltage to the p-n junction, holes from the p-type semiconductor layer and electrons from the n-type semiconductor layer are combined to release light. The region for light releasing is generally called light-emitting region.
The primary features of an LED include its small size, excellent CRI, high reliability, high efficiency, long life, and short initial illumination time. The LED has been applied widely to optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. Along with the launch of the full-color LED, LED has gradually replaced traditional lighting apparatus such as fluorescent lights and incandescent lamps.
The price of the substrate occupies large proportion to the cost of manufacturing LED. Therefore, how to reduce the amount of utilizing substrate raises concern.